boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang
Fang is a character in BoBoiBoy. As a new character in the Series He first appeared in the Extended Finale, he is seen at the Rintis Railway Station going out of the train when BoBoiBoy is about to ride the train. In Episode 27, appeared again in Rintis Island Primary School as a student, he also appears in The Haunted House where he get jealous of BoBoiBoy because his powers are more awesome and smarter than him (Episode 28). Personality Fang is a hot-tempered boy, when someone is saying Hi to him like Ying and Yaya in Episode 27, he just ignores it, because of this, Ying calls him arrogant, later in Episode 29, he was called "Ah Tong" . He is very quiet and because of this habit some people attempt to call him a weird boy, Fang has no friends but lots of admirers, the best example of Fang's admirers is Gopal. Fang always wants to be the best and if he isn't the best he attempts to eliminate his competition to become the best because he thinks that this is the only way to become the best. He was kind actually because he tried to save Ochobot from Adu Du and Probe in Episode 34 (Fang's past when he got his power). Powers * Shadow Tiger (Harimau Bayang) - used to scare his foe. * Shadow Scratch (Cakaran Bayang) ''- used to make the Shadow tiger scratch his foe. * 'Shadow Shield' (''Pelindung Bayang) - used to protect himself. * Shadow Shifter (Bentuk Bayang) - use to make a black trail. * Shadow Attack (Serangan Bayang) - used to attack his foe * Shadow Hands (Jari Bayang) - used to trap his enemy, one example that was trap is BoBoiBoy Cyclone (Episode 28). * Shadow Eagle (Helang Bayang)- used to fly, he used it to get away from the Crazy Cat. * Shadow Rat (Tikus Bayang) - used against the crazy Cat. * Shadow Dragon (Naga Bayang) - his first power, it was formed when Ochobot gave him his power, but Fang can't control it. Relationship to BoBoiBoy He started to get jealous against BoBoiBoy (so does Adu Du) when he finds out that he has more awesome powers than him, before BoBoiBoy returns to Rintis Island, he was mentioned by Teacher Papa Zola as a smart student which make him to think if BoBoiBoy is really smart and has his own powers. In Episode 30, Teacher Papa Zola challenged him and BoBoiBoy to play Soccer. Fang will more kind soon with BoBoiBoy because BoBoiBoy had knew that actually Fang wasn't evil. Skills * Fang can slide in an house roof. * Fang can also work together with Adu Du, Bago Go, Ejo Jo and Probe to repair and upgrade Robot Destroyer Mukalakus with shadow powers in Season 3. * Fang can play basketball, he also used some of his Basketball skills in the the game of Football. .]] Season 2 Fang is jealous of (Ah Meng)]]BoBoiBoy not only in his powers but also because of the following : * In the first day of class, Teacher Papa Zola said that BoBoiBoy is smarter than him * When Fang wants to buy his favorite donut at the school canteen, BoBoiBoy got it first. * When he cleaned the classroom by himself, BoBoiBoy wants to help him but Teacher Papa Zola and the class mistaken BoBoiBoy as the one who cleaned the room because he is the one that holding the mop. In Episode 30 he and BoBoiBoy are challenged by Teacher Papa Zola to play a game of Soccer, Fang teamed up with Adu Du and Probe but lose to BoBoiBoy's Team. He is one of the characters along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal who shrunk by Probe's Shrinking Laser (Episode 31). Although still jealous, he will try to become friends with BoBoiBoy. Informations *Before his name is revealed, he was known as the "Mystery Boy" in the credits. *He is the second character to be voiced by Wong Wai Kay, the first is BoBoiBoy in English. *Fang's birthday is April 13, he is born in the year 2001. *His favorite food is Red Carrot Donut (Episode 29). *Gopal also called Fang a weirdo (Episode 27). *Like BoBoiBoy, he also has his own Logo Appearances * Extended Finale * Episode 27 * Episode 28 * Episode 29 * Episode 30 * Episode 31 * Episode 32 * Episode 33 * Episode 34 * Episode 35 Video got his powers.]] ms:Fang Category:Relationships between Friends & Enemies Category:Falkland Islands and Dependencies Category:Antagonists Category:BoboiBoy's Enemies Category:Males Category:Adudu's Friends Category:Yong Pin Aerotrain Passengers Category:Super Villains Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:Fang's Powers Category:Team Adu Du Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Characters with "NG"s Category:Weirdos Category:Good turn evil Category:Watercooler Category:Shadows Category:Characters wearing Glasses Category:Evil turn good Category:Cousins Category:Team BoBoiBoy